Second Chances
by LadyLocket
Summary: Based on the execution that happened in China with Philippines' citizens.


**Title:** Second Chances

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia *sigh*

**Warning**: Please do not take any offense to this.

**Summary**: Philippines tries her best to beg for her citizens' lives to be freed from China but as China said 'I don't give Socond Chances'. Based on the news about the Filipinos in China being executed on March 30th 2011.

* * *

><p>Philippines ran as fast as she could to China's home. 'No, please no.' she pleaded. Her tears were falling as she ran. She was panting from exhaustion amd due to the fact that she was sick. 'Please, just a little more. I won't allow this to happen.'<p>

At the local news at her home the broadcaster had announced that three of her citizens were to be executed in China in claims to have illegal drugs. Tears fell from her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She was sick, she was weak and she had always tried her best. First the Hostage crisis that made her relations with Hong Kong go relatively down, and most of the nations feared their citizens coming to her land and now this. Brown locks flew as she ran. Her eyes set on one thing, to beg for China for forgiveness.

Slowing down as she when she saw China's house. She walked up to his doorstep. Sobbing, Philippines rang the doorbell. More tears fell down from her cheeks. 'I have to be strong, I have to be strong for my citizens.' she mentally scolded herself. She heard rumbling inside the house in a matter of seconds she was faced with wide-eyes in surprise. It was China.

'"Philippines aru, what are you doing here?" China asked very curiously.

"I need to talk to you_ Kuya_ China." she tried her hardest not to cry but she couldn't do it, she couldn't hold back.

"Come in aru, Hong Kong is here as well." he informed. "Hong! Philippines is here aru!"

Hong Kong was coming from the kitchen when China had called him. Hong Kong merely looked at Philippines and turned his head. 'I guess he'll never forgive me for my mistakes.I don't blame him...'

"Now what is it you want to talk about aru?" China had sat down and Philippines had done the same to show respect for the older nation.

"I'm here to talk about my citizens being forgiven_ Kuya_ China." In truth China was not surprised being older and wiser.

"So you have heard the news, aru?" he said nonchalantly.

"_Kuya_ China, please let them be." She begged. She felt so inferior talking to China right now. She looked at his hazel eyes. China did the same observing the girl. She was full of confidence. He sighed.

"Do not beg for forgiveness of what your citizens has done aru, you know the laws that I have and what the laws say I want my people and other nations' citizen's to stick to them. This is what happens when they break the rules Philippines." He said eyes furrowed.

"_Kuya_ China I beg of you, don't do this. I know they have broken your rules, but please give them a second chance." She bowed to the older nation. Her eyes full of confidence and trust. China had looked at her and shook his head.

"I will do no such thing,aru." China stood and began to walk away. Philippines had stood as well and grabbed the nation's sleeve.

"_Kuya_ China, please... let us be rational about this." she pleaded.

"I am being rational at this whole ordeal, aru and I have thought of what was deemed worthy for your those citizens of yours." he tugged the sleeve so that Philippines would let go. She then ran in front of him spreading her arms out.

"That's not fair though! I have never done this to your citizens when they have broken my laws. I always have a heart to forgive them. So why do you have the right to do that to me?" China fell silent. She heard footsteps behind her it was probably Hong Kong trying to see what was happening.

"When my officers find drugs or something illegal with one of your citizens we don't kill them, we don't even complain, but why should you do that to me China!" she exclaimed. Her legs falling.

"And look where that has gotten you, aru. With the hostage crisis that happened with Hong Kong. The criminals roaming your land, aru. You _don't_ complain, you _don't do anything_ to solve your problems, aru, that is why you are _suffering_." Philippines was taken aback. She put her hands on her face.

"Did it ever occur to you that they did that for their family... You know how my economic status is. How would you feel if you were on my shoes? When Spain only saw me for his exports, he never cared for me... When America had_ used_ me to get revenge from Spain. When Japan's people_ killed_ my people. When your own boss _betrays_ you and takes the money of your land? How would you feel that you were housing a nation's citizen and to know that they have done much more illegal things than _your own_ citizen who is going to be _executed_? I have always given your people _second chances_. I ask for this and you don't even give it to me... Not all my people are criminals."

With that statement China had slapped Philippines.

"Leave now." was what he said.

"Think about it _Kuya_ China..."

"I have already thought about it, aru. And I _don't give Second Chances_ that is why my country is civilized. That is my law."

* * *

><p>On the end of the month of March was the day. The day her citizens would be executed. She had sat on her couch watching the news, ignoring the calls that came from her boss, telling her she needn't to worry about anything it was not her fault. Tears were once again running down her face. It was broad casted nationwide, how the families were coping with the loss of their loved ones. Her eyes were red and puffy. Thinking about one of her citizen's family who will not have a daughter, son, mother, sister, aunt, uncle and father anymore. How their children will live parent less. She turned of the TV. Only one statement that repeated in her head.<p>

'I don't give Second Chances, aru. '

l l : l l : l l

"I'm sorry I have failed you my citizens..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Umm so yeah one of more seroius fics I have written. I hope that I characterized China and Hong Kong well, because it's my first time writing a fic for Hetalia. <strong>

**Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you ebjoyes it. ^_^ **

** Big Brother (Filipino)  
><strong>


End file.
